Evening Cup of Tea
by Kei Lawliet
Summary: Because every slash pairing needs one of these. Holmes/Watson, of course.


Because every slash pairing needs one of these.

I've been really into this pairing ever since I saw the movie Sherlock Holmes (which, if you haven't seen yet, GO SEE IT! IT'S AMAZING!) So I thought I'd give you all a little pressie of Holmes/Watson for this Valentine's day :3 Hopefully it'll give somebody a little laugh.

Also, please excuse the fail title... I couldn't think of anything better, as this week has sucked all originality out of my brain.

* * *

**Evening Cup of Tea**

Mrs. Hudson climbed the stairs to the hallway of 221B, balancing a tea-tray in her hands and murmuring under her breath. While she rather tried to keep her visits to 221B as short and infrequent as possible, there were some occasions on which even such a distasteful thing could not be avoided, such as now. _Why that madman insists upon me bringing his tea up every evening is beyond me,_ she thought. Just living in the same building as Sherlock Holmes made her nervous, let alone being in the same room as him. Not to say she disliked him, but found his manner and apparent lack of sanity… disconcerting, to say the least.

When she reached the door she paused, composing her face into what she hoped was a cheerful smile, though she felt the corners of her mouth twitching with strain. She raised her fist to knock when she heard a muffled voice past the door.

Against her better judgment, Mrs. Hudson held her breath and leaned forward, turning her ear towards the door.

"Come now, Watson, there's no point in struggling," a man's voice crooned, to which there was a hissed reply of: "_Holmes!_"

Mrs. Hudson tightened her grip on the tea-tray and craned her neck farther to hear the exchange between the occupants of the room.

"Really, Watson, be reasonable. It will be over with much faster if you are."

"Reasonable be dammed, get off of me!"

"Tut tut! You are rather disagreeable today, aren't you?"

"Don't you-- Nnh! Get your hand away from there!"

Mrs. Hudson's cheeks had been drained of their colour and were now slowly filling with a sickly green.

"My apologies, old boy. Perhaps here is more comfortable?"

"No! Holmes, if you do not remove yourself from me this instant, I'll--"

"You'll what now? Obviously I am the one asserting dominance."

"Unf! You're squashing me!"

"Then I shall move."

"What? Where are you putting your leg?!"

There was a scuffling noise against the floorboards, soon followed by a resounding 'THUD' and a stifled groan. Then silence.

Mrs. Hudson had heard enough. Face pallid and stomach churning, she turned away from the door and vacated the area as swiftly as she could. Holmes could skip his evening cup of tea just this once.

xoxoxo

Watson tugged at the arm that Holmes had wrapped around his neck in a headlock, struggling against the bulging muscles. "That's quite sufficient, Holmes," he choked out.

Holmes released him, standing up off the floor and patting down his shirt and trousers. "Thank you for allowing me to use you for wrestling practice, old boy, it was a rather enchanting encounter." He held his hand out to Watson and grinned. "And I must congratulate you on putting up quite a splendid resistance. I wouldn't have guessed you had it in you."

Watson glared up at Holmes. He tried to stand on his own, but his injured leg gave way and he had to grip Holmes' arm to support himself.

Huffing, Watson turned away, adjusting his collar and smoothing the wrinkles in his shirt. His mouth thinned to a line. "You knew she was there," he muttered, refusing to meet Holmes twinkling eyes.

"But of course," Holmes replied. "My dear Watson, you know me well enough to know that I would not miss such an opportunity for amusement. Besides, poor Nanny 'brought it upon herself', as one might say." He chortled.

"That is no decent reason to mislead a woman to such a conclusion."

"Certainly, there is nothing wrong with indulging in a bit of workout the night before a match?" Holmes inquired. "I can attest that I at least feel much more confident in my outcome against my next opponent. Or perhaps… that was not the kind of workout you had in mind?" He raised a loaded eyebrow at Watson, who took great interest in picking his hat up from the floor and dusting it off.

"I think I shall retire early," Watson said flatly, staring at some point past Holmes' head. He squared his shoulders and limped his way stiffly up to his room.

Cheshire Cat smile still tugging at his lips, Holmes shook his head. The telltale flush of Watson's face had been more than enough to show what the doctor had really been thinking.

Holmes chuckled to himself as he heard Watson's distant voice calling down the stairs, "And you'll be sleeping _alone_ tonight!"

* * *

Poor Mrs. Hudson was never the same...

R&R please! It is much appreciated~!


End file.
